Power Rangers Dino Super Charge (M.R.V. Fanon)
Power Rangers Dino Super Charge is a fan-fictional season of Power Rangers, created by Masked-Rider-Victory. It's based on Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Sypnosis Long ago, in the time of the dinosaurs, the Darkness Empire arose and nearly destroyed Earth. However, a being named Zenowing battled them and used the power of the 10 Energems to create the Dino Charge Zords, which defeat the Empire, and go into a deep slumber. However, the Darkness Empire rises again in present day, and five teens must collect the Energems with the help of Zenowing and his assistant Kendall, harnessing their powers to become the Power Rangers Dino Charge. The Rangers gathered 8 Energems, with 9 Zords awakened, defeating Darkon with all of the assembled Rangers. However, Darkon revives, using the power of the Dark Energem, and it's up to the Rangers to get the rest of the Energems and Zords, as the Power Rangers Dino Super Charge! Characters Rangers Allies Dino Charge Allies Darkness Empire The Darkness Empire are one of the foes of the Dino Super Charge Rangers. During the time of dinosaurs, they arose to destroy the Earth, and claim it as their own. However, they where defeated by Zenowing and the 10 Dino Charge Zords, causing them to go into a deep slumber. However, they have awoken in the modern day to gather the emotions of the humans to revive their leader, Darkon. * Darkon - The leader and creator of the Darkness Army. ** Lord Archanon - The high priest of the Darkness Empire. *** Poisandra - The happy general of the Darkness Empire. *** Fury - The angry general of the Darkness Empire. *** Wrench - The sad general of the Darkness Empire. *** Curio - Poisandra's childish subordinate who serves as a best friend to her. *** Singe - The resentment general of the Darkness Empire, created to combat the Brave that the Dino Super Charge Rangers have. *** Screech - The new happy general of the Darkness Empire, created to collect extra happiness energy, and replace Poisandra when she is destroyed. *** Conductro - The new sad general of the Darkness Empire, created to collect extra sadness energy, and replace Wrench when he is destroyed. **** Vivix - The footsoldiers of the Darkness Empire. ***** Zorima - Monstrous versions of the Vivix, formed when the Vivix fuse together. **** Spikeballs - A guardian knight that is 100 times stronger than any Vivix. **** Darkness Monsters Snide's Army Snide's Army is one of the foes of the Power Rangers Dino Super Charge. It is run by Snide after running away from the Darkness Empire, using the power of the Dark Energem to create monsters. * Snide - The ferocious general of the Darkness Empire, who runs away and forms his own army of monsters after getting released from his stone statue form. He currently owns the Dark Energem. ** Goldren - A general created by Snide to destroy the Rangers, using the powers of the Dark Energem. ** Zeltron - A general created by Snide to destroy the Rangers, using the powers of the Dark Energem. *** Snide's Monsters Arsenal Morphers/Sidearms * Dino Charge Blade Blaster ** Dino Charge Morpher ** Dino Charge Blade * Ptera Charge Morpher * T-Rex Carnival Super Charge Blaster ** Dino Charge Morpher ** T-Rex Carnival Super Charge Morpher * Titano Charge Morpher Multi-Use Devices * Energems * Dino Chargers * Dino Com Individual Weapons & Team Blaster * Dino Spike ** T-Rex Chopper *** T-Rex Fang *** Para Chopper ** Triple Spike *** Stego Shield *** Raptor Claw *** Tricera Drill * Ptera Saber * Spirit Ankylo Hammer * Royal Pachy Punch * Plesio Rocket * Titano Saber * Talon Boomerang Vehicles * Dino Cycle * Talon Cycle Zord System Main Combinations * Titano Charge UltraZaord: T-Rex-Para-Stego-Raptor-Tricera Formation ** T-Rex Charge MegaZord: Stego-Tricera Formation *** T-Rex Charge Zord *** Stego Charge Zord *** Tricera Charge Zord ** Para Zord ** Raptor Zord ** Titano Charge Zord/Titano Charge MegaZord * Ptera Charge Zord/Ptera Charge MegaZord * Spino Charge MegaZord ** Spino Charge Zord ** Ankylo Charge Zord ** Pachy Charge Zord * Plesio Charge Zord/Plesio Charge MegaZord Alternate Combinations * T-Rex Charge MegaZord: Stego-Raptor Formation * T-Rex Charge MegaZord: Para-Raptor Formation * T-Rex Charge MegaZord: Tricera-Ankylo Formation * T-Rex Charge MegaZord: Para-Stego Formation * T-Rex Charge MegaZord: Stego-Tricera-Ptera Formation * T-Rex Charge MegaZord: Ankylo-Pachy Formation * Ptera Charge MegaZord: Pachy Formation * Ptera Charge MegaZord: Ankylo Formation * Ptera Charge MegaZord: Para Formation * Ptera Charge MegaZord: Tricera Formation * Ptera Charge MegaZord: Para-Raptor Formation * Plesio Charge MegaZord: T-Rex-Pachy Formation * Plesio Charge MegaZord: Pachy Formation * Plesio Charge MegaZord: Para Formation * Plesio Charge MegaZord: Raptor Formation * Plesio Charge MegaZord: Ankylo Formation * Spino Charge MegaZord: Para-Raptor Formation Episodes * TBA Category:Candidates for deletion